


In the Alleyway

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alley Sex, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Sex, POV First Person, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, Wall Sex, pamsioux, sensitive!Pam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: I immediately give in and let her fuck me as much as she wants, and wherever she wants…
Relationships: Pam Hogg/Siouxsie Sioux





	In the Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> a slight drabble I wrote back in 2014 as a quickie, cuz I remember I was wrapping up school around that time lol...😆

**Pam’s Point of View:**

Siouxsie took me in the alleyway, away from the crowd, and made me wear a crop top, short-shorts, and a pair of vibrating panties. 

Then she picked me up, so I can wrap my legs around her waist, and stood against the wall. I could the feel friction between our warm bodies and I became wet with moans and squeals escaping me... since she's utterly aggressive. But as she was kissing me deeply and holding me with her strong arms, she increases the vibrator’s setting with a mini-remote, and I shudder.

I know my lover does this on purpose to toy with me, every once and a while, and I’ve got use to it.

I immediately give in and let her fuck me as much as she wants, _and wherever she wants_ … 

And god, I'm never disappointed. At all. 

Siouxsie looked so irresistibly sexy right now that I got turned-on easily when she’s around, so it doesn’t matter if she wore a dress or pants. She was too perfect, in her leather jacket and denim jeans, that it didn’t take much for me to submit and follow orders from her, because she’s all I ever wanted right now… _and forever_. 

Once my Sioux, whispers dirtiness to my ear and gives my arse a harsh spank, I lose control and squirm in her arms. 

She grips me tighter than usual and let’s me fall a little, while my head’s thrown back and closer to the wall. 

I continue to moan and scream of delight, as the need for release was unyielding. But as soon as she stood there and held me, she watches me with a smirk. 

Her eyes full of lust and power. 

Siouxsie knows what she was doing. 

And before I could open my mouth; to cry out in ecstasy… it was met with her tongue and mouth against my lips… and a veil of dominance. 

My lover just swallows, each and every, breath I take as I’m gambling for air and erotic protests while my pussy becomes infuriated and milked by orgasm. 

Hence I tremble and jolt involuntarily, as I cum long and hard, with the vibrating panties and kissing her in her arms again.

But after I was done for, Siouxsie holds me lovingly until I regain my composure from my second orgasm today—because we have shagged beforehand at home—and once I could move again without any trembles, I told her to put me down so we could head out of the alleyway and strut around town together. 

It was an _intense_ day, but I’m happy I let her control what I wore today. 


End file.
